European Infatuation
by KrystalKayne
Summary: After having heard some devastating news about her Uncle's state, who'll be the one that picks up the tiny little pieces she's about to break into? Beth/Wade.


_Beth paced back and forth quickly after having just receiving a call from her mother about her uncle's sudden turn. She paced back and forth nervously within the confines of a secluded hallway as she pushed her fingers back through her hair. Biting down against her lip roughly, the blonde wasn't sure whether to be angry or upset. To be honest, she was a mixture of emotions at that point in time. She'd already lost her Grandmother the year before and now, now her uncle had taken at turn for the worst._

"Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść!"

_She exclaimed loudly in her native tongue before clenching her fists and bringing them down on top of a metal technical box with force. He couldn't leave her, he just couldn't. He was the one who'd always been by her side back at Notre Dame considering she'd been the only girl on the school's wrestling team. He'd taught her to stand up for herself and not take any crap from nobody – that's why she was always so dominant in the ring, well... most of the time anyways._

_Letting her back collide with the wall, the Polish descendant allowed her body to slide down to the floor. At least there was nobody around to see her panicking like she was. It was generally frowned upon to bring your personal problems into the workplace, especially around here._

* * *

><p><em>Having been relaxing comfortably within the confines of his locker room, Wade was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a commotion outside of it. His eyes rolled slightly as he reluctantly upped to his feet, despite wanting to stay as far away from the drama as possible, he couldn't help but feel curious. It was one of those nagging little things that would always get you at the worst of times. Grumbling incoherantly beneath his breath, he forwarded towards the locker room door and pushed through it find a blonde huddled up next to a technicall box. His eyebrow raised upwards slightly as his eyes slowly scanned over the female in an attempt to figure out who it was. Leaning himself up against his door frame he just watched for a moment, and then it hit him – Phoenix!<em>

_Pushing his lips to the side slightly, he stepped fully out of his locker room and quietly wandered over to her before plonking himself down beside her with his knees bent and arms draping over them._

"What be wrong wit' you?"

_He questioned, tilting his head downwards slightly as he glanced at the RAW diva out of the corner of his eye – he'd heard numerous storys about just merely making eye contact with the fiery diva set her off even if she were in the best of moods._

_Beth lifted her head slightly, biting down roughly against her lower lip as she hesitantly turned to face the origin of the voice – which was rather obvious considering the accent was a dead give away. Simply shaking her head from side to side, the Glamazon shruggled, she didn't really have a definite answer to t hat question._

"How much time ya' got?"

_She murmured in reply, sniffling quietly to herself as she exhaled a shakey breath. It was that moment she just felt the urge to yell, and just vent everything – but in front of Wade? How would she beable to keep it all so he didn't actually find out? Well, that was actually really easily done. Speak in Polish. Inhaling sharply, the blonde tapped the back of her head gently against the wall before sliding up to her feet and sending her foot into the crate, her jaw tightening._

" Nienawidzę tego! Nienawidzę wszystkiego. Moje babcie nie ma, mój pies nie ma, mój wujek jest praktycznie na łożu śmierci. Moje życie to rozpada się coraz bardziej każdego dnia i tylko ja nie wiem jak długo będę mógł wziąć to, to wszystko się we mnie jedzenie. Jestem na skraju umysłowe rozbić i nie mam pojęcia co mam zrobić więcej Przypuszczam, czuję się tak samotny, że nie mam jednego ... Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę mojego pieprzonego życia!"

_The diva exclaimed, her voice getting louder with every sentance before she turned and brought her fists down against the crate like she had previously but numerous times, and a lot harder than she had before. Chewing her lower lip roughly, the blonde placed her hands on the edge of the crate before bending over in an attempt to calm down but instead just grabbed one of the small tool boxes and hurled it across the room. _

_It was at that moment that Wade new for a fact that there was something wrong – not that he knew what considering he couldn't understand a single word she'd just spoke which was understandable, it was definitly foreign, he knew that much. Getting up to his feet, Wade's arms wrapped around the Glamazon's waist to pull her away from anything that she could use as throwing practice or somehow turn into a deadly weapon. _

_As soon as she felt the grip around her waist, Beth began to kick out viciously in an attempt to free herself but it just didn't work. After a good minute or so of struggling and fighting the grip, she gave up, simply allowing herself to fall limp in his arms, her hands resting on his forearms. Breathing heavily, the blonde bowed her head before she finally calmed down. It was around then that Wade finally let go, having remained silent the whole time, somewhat in awe of the Glamazon. She was so emotional, but in that good way. _

"I would ask if you were okay, buh that would be a dumb question"

_Wade murmured, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he brought his hand awkwardly to the back of his head whilst the other rested on his hip. _

"Smart boy"

_She sniggered in reply, sniffling to herself as she brushed her palms across her cheeks, pacing back and forth along a short little path as she tried to contain her emotions, but it was just so hard. Stopping finally, she placed a hand on the back of her hip whilst the other moved to her face and gently caressed the lower half of her face as she burst into tears again and crumpled to her knees. Hunching forwards, the Polish descendant wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, pressing her teeth down against her lower lip roughly as her azure-coloured eyes firmly shut themselves which did nothing to the amount of tears streaking down her cheeks._

_Right... Wade was practically standing there like a complete and utter idiot, what was he suppose to do? He wasn't exactly the one who dealt with this kind of thing, let alone know what he was suppose to do. Watching with a heavy heart, the superstar hesitantly got down on his knees besides the blonde, resting his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her, though he had no idea whether it would work, or what would work for that matter._

"It's so unfair!"

_She yelled through her sobs, her voice laced with hurt as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before grasping at her sides tightly. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to do anymore. It seemed she was losing everything she was close to now days. Shaking her head, she pulled her hands away from her sides, clenched them into fists and brought them down against the ground with force._

"Sheish, you're a violent girl"

_The superstar murmured, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrists firmly to stop her fmro lashing out any further, and possibly injuring herself. Growling beneath her breath, the blonde struggled like the stubbor person she was in an attempt to free herself but again, failing. Giving up quickly, she simply leaned into the superstar and hugging him – she didn't care how weird it was to hug in the middle of the floor and someone who really didn't know, but it was practically all she needed._

_As the Glamazon hugged him, Wade sort of hesitated before wrapping his arms loosely around her in reply, leaning his head in against her lightly. Maybe now she'd calm down? Inhaling lightly, the superstar just waited for her to release, which seemed to take a while. Raising his eyebrow, he manouvred his head slightly to look down at her to find her head resting against his chest, as if she were listening to his heartbeat. A soft, overly rare smile formed on his lips as he tightened his grip little. At least now she wasn't attacking inadament objects._

_Beth sighed almost contently as she just sat there, hugging Wade, in the middle of the hallway... listening to his heartbeat. Why she was actually doing it, she wasn't entirely sure; it was comforting though._

"Violent's what I aim for"

_She whispered quietly after a fair bit of silence as she gingerly bit down on her lip, exhaling lightly as she continued to calm herself. It was always a hard task for her to do, it always had been._

_Simply shaking his head at the blonde's retort, the superstar nestled his head in against the side of hers again, resting one of his hands just below the base of her neck whilst his free arm remained wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her hip obliviously._

_It was at about that moment that Beth inhaled and didn't breath out momentarily as she pulled back a little, biting tightly against her lower lip before she looked down as Wade's hand, her's hesitantly moving towards it and resting on top of his. Okay, why did she just do that? She had no idea... Holding onto her breath for a moment, she leaned in against the superstar, resting her head against the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose against his skin lightly as she exhaled only a little._

"I... I never woulda guessed"

_Wade murmured quietly, his bluey grey eyes glancing down at the blondes hand that was sitting petitely upon his. Chewing on the inside of his lip lightly, the superstar slowly pulled away, shifting his hand to the other hip whilst the other slide down to replace it. Never had he stuttered before, not a single word. Not until now, and on top of that he was practically speechless at that point, something the Englishman definitly wasn't used to._

_Beth exhaled lightly as the superstars hands rested on her hips, shivering slightly at the gentleness behind the touch. Allowing her own hands to travel down to his, she rested them hesitantly on top of his, trying to garner the courage to lift her head, but she was kind of scared as to what woul d happen. Again, why? She had no idea. _

"I'm a hard woman to decipher..."

_She stated, her voice quiet and secretive as she bit down against her lower lip. Swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in her throat, the diva exhaled and allowed her eyes to fall closed for a few moments, keeping her face buried within the crook of his neck as she tried to gain some form of composure. Rolling her lips together lightly before pursing the outwards, the Glamazon shifted slightly, her lips unintentionally brushing against the skin of Wade's neck. It was at that point she more or less just froze. Biting down against her lower lip loosely, the Polish descendant felt her chest tighten and she began to take heavy breaths, her chest heaving with every breath she was talking whilst her heart was beating at what seemed like 100 miles an hour._

_After sitting like that for a few moments, she finally lifted her head; her azure-coloured eyes gazing into Wade's chocolate brown orbs as they pair parted. There was something about his eyes that were hypnotizing to her, she couldn't seem to be able to pull her stare away from them, it was like she was hooked on him or something... already._

_Biting down against her lower lip lightly, she found herself slowly inching her face towards his while he did the same, and before she knew it, her lips had connected with his for a brief kiss before the realization of what she was doing hit her and she pulled away, shuffling backwards a little ways on her hands and knees. Coming to a stop, the blonde took a moment to take in a deep breath as she pushed her fingers back through her lengthy blonde hair, lightlt grabbing at the roots as her chest heaved. Did she really just do that! Seriously!_

"I.. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I.. I've gotta go"

_Beth murmured, scrambling up to her feet as she began to walk briskly down the hallway, her fingertips gently brushing over her lips as she focussed her eyes on the green exit sign. After that, she knew she just had too leave. She probably would never be able to look the man in the eye again now._

" Jak mogłeś być tak głupi!"

_She growled harshly to herself, not even risking a glance over her shoulder as she continued down the hall._

_Having not really been entirely sure of what just happened, Wade sat on his knees in the middle of the hallway with his hands resting on his thighs practically having a staring contest with the wall. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, the Englishman slowly upped to his feet, bringing his hand to the back of his head as he tilted it, having taken till now to realize Beth had disappeared. His gaze darted around quickly in search of the blonde before finally spotting her. With that, he began to jog after her._

"Beth! Wait!"

_He yelled after her, his yell only causing her to speed up. Rolling his eyes slightly, the superstar quickened his own pace before finally getting within arms reach of her, gently wrapping arm around her waist to pull her to a stop, pulling her back against his body to prevent her from struggling or anything, which she surprisingly didn't do._

_As the arm wrapped around her, the Polish descendant simply pressed her teeth down against her lower lip and allowed her eyes to close. What was she suppose to do now? She didn't have the will to fight out of his rather, tender grip. In all honesty, she didn't really mind it. Was that bad?_

_After the pair stood there for a few minutes, Beth had managed to control her breathing and calm down. Taking another moment to take in a deep breath, she slowly around, her azure coloured eyes finding themselves drawn to his chocolate brown orbs again. In fear of looking like an idiot, the blonde spoke finally._

"Listen, I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, can we just forget that ever happened?"

_Beth murmured, her gaze becoming curious as it stayed locked with Wade's. Biting down on her lower lip, she finally managed to pulled her eyes away, her head bowing slightly as she began to play with the tips of her acrylics lightly. Pushing her lips to the side, a quiet sigh passed her lips as she shifted within the superstars arm a little. Yep, still locked tightly around her. It seemed she wouldn't really be going anywhere anytime soon._

"Wha' if I don't want to forget abou' it?"

_Wade mused, brushing a lock of Beth's blonde hair back behind her ear before using his finger to lift her chin upwards. Staring into her eyes momentarily, the superstar leaned downwards, pressing his lips tenderly against hers before shifting the arm that was around her waist so his hand was resting against the small of her back._

_Slightly taken aback by the action, the divas eyes went cross-eyed momentarily before she relaxed, her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed her lips back against his, a slow motion being set by him as she rested her hands on his sides, her head tilting to the side slightly as his other hand travelled up her side before resting on the side of her face, lightly caressing her cheek before his fingers pushed into her long blonde hair, lightly tangling it around his fingers as he inhaled, pulling away for not even a second to get a breath before brushing his lips against hers again. _

_Inhaling lightly, Beth simply savoured the moment. The kiss was so tender, it felt like her legs were about to give way from underneath her so just to make sure she wouldn't she adjusted her footing before finally managing to pull her lips away, but unable to resist the urge to peck at his lips a couple more times before finally ending the kiss._

"I.. Just.. You.. Wow.."

_She mumbled, her words all over the place as she struggled to string a proper sentence together. Biting down against her lower lip as the corners of her mouth flicked up at the corners, the Glamazon couldn't help but feel all childish and giggly._

_To her jumble of words, Wade simply chuckled before leaning downwards and pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth as he detangled his fingers from her hair and simply wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame tightly to hold her close. Doing the same in reply, Beth nestled her head within the crook of ther superstars neck, allowing her lips to purposely brush against the skin unlike last time. A sly, yet innocent grin formed on her lips as she just relaxed within his grip. Another chuckle could be heard from Wade's lips as he stood there in the hallways with her in complete silence, not even the tech staff were stirring. Lightly nuzzling the blonde's cheek, he finally rested his forhead against the top of hers, pressing his lips to her temple before exhaling a gentle breath as he moved his hand around to where one of hers was resting, pushing his fingers against hers until the intertwined with one another. _

_This was definitly going to be the start of a love like no other._


End file.
